Was it Ment to Be?
by Edwardtwilove
Summary: After Charlie kicks Bella out of the house for being with Edward, she moves in with the Cullens. All seems fine and dandy that is until a certain Tanya comes along and makes things difficult. Will Bella still be able to stand her ground and be with Edward
1. Chapter 1

For the past six months of my life I felt as if I was going through the motions of life, now I could actually start living again.

I laid snuggled into Edward's chest, him whispering encouraging words to try to lure me to sleep.

I hadn't been with Edward for what seemed like an eternity, I wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

I felt his face press into my hair. "Bella please try to get some sleep. You've had a rough couple of days."

He was wrong. I've had a couple of rough months. Actually rough wasn't the right word, there is no word that can describe what the past few months have been like for me.

Lets just say I've been to Hell and back and would never want to go through something like that ever again

"I'm not tired." I mumbled into his chest.

He sighed. "Ah Bella, still as stubborn as you always have been."

We were quiet for a little while, both of us enjoying the others company and taking in each others scent.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mhm." I replied, my conscius lost in the sweet smell of Edward.

"I love you, more then you could ever understand."

I cam back to reality and sat up next to him. "I love you too."

"You know your father isn't going to forgive me easily." He sighed.

I shook my head. "He'll have to if he plans on me still living here."

"Bella I'm breaking his rules right now, well not really since he said I could never walk through his door again and I came in the window but still, he was very serious about me staying away from you. He thinks I'll hurt you again." He said the words so fast it came out as a heavenly mumble.

I brought myself closer to him so that my head was resting on his side and I looked up at him.

"He's not going to know your hear. Unlike me your a pretty good actor and very good at hiding." I teased him.

He chuckled. "But still Bella your in a lot of trouble with him. You don't know this yet but he plans on grounding you for a month, and that means no seeing me. Not that he'd let you anyway."

I groaned in protest at his words of truth. I was 18 years old, my father couldn't ground me.

"Edward he was probably just hot with steam, I'm sure it will all blow over." I said.

I felt him shrug. "Bella I'm not too sure about that."

" I don't care what my dad says or does. As of now I have you, and thats all that matters. I can get through anything with you by my side."

He kissed the top of my head before resting his own on top of mine.

"And I shall remain with you untill you send me away." He said.

"That's never going to happen." I yawned.

The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was the sound of Edward's chuckle and the sight of his beautiful face.

My eye lids slowly opened and quickly closed.

The light coming into my room was unberable to look at right now, not after sleeping in the comforting dark for the past few hours.

I sat up and yawned while streching my body before turning around to look at Edward.

He wasn't there. He had left me, again.

Panic started wash through me and my heart rate picked up great speed untill suddenly I met his eyes from in my closet.

If I wasn't already in a state of a heart attack I probably would have screamed.

He opened the closet a tiny crack, just enough for me to make him out.

"Bella don't worry I'm here, Charlie just got up so I hid. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Realif washed through me and my heart started to go back to a healthy pace.

"I'm sorry I thought you left." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Bella how many times do I have to tell you tha-" He stopped abruptly.

"Edwa-" I started but he cut me off.

"Lie down Charlie is coming!" He hissed.

I did as he told and dived back into my bed and curled up into a ball, making the best effort to pretend I was still sleeping. I wasn't ready to face Charlie yet. What was my story?

The door creaked open and I took my place as the sleeping girl who was trying to avoid her father.

"Bella?" I heard him ask.

I stayed as still as I could.

"Bella you awake?" He asked again.

I slowly turned around in my bed, stretching my legs while doing so.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Bella we need to talk" I heard him say.

I sat up and he took a seat on the side of the bed. The bed making a squeak as he did so.

"Bella, what the Hell has gotten into you?" He asked.

"Ever since Edward asked you've been walking like your dead and then out of the blue your suddenly with Edward at my door step. You went to Italy for Christ sake!"

I cringed away. Charlie usually never yelled at me.

"I - I'm sorry dad I don't know what got into me." I stammered.

He shook his head. "Bella why did you go to Italy?" He asked.

Why had I gone to Italy? To save the love of my life from killing himself, thats why.

"I uhm..." I was at a loss for words.

"Bella?" Charlie asked again.

I let out a sigh. "Edward had uhm, asked me to uh, go on a vaction with him. A sorry vacation for what he's done to me." I lied. I really hoped it was ok with Edward what I said, it seemed as if I was blaming him for everything when really it was all my fault.

"Wait, you and him are back together?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." I replied.

The room was silent for a moment.

I looked at the closet for Edward's eyes and he was starring back at me. I couldn't read the emotion in them, and wasn't really sure if I wanted to either.

"Bella," Charlie said with caution. "I will not allow you to see Edward, at all. No contact with him either." He said.

It felt as if my world was falling apart all over again. He couldn't tel me what to do, I was 18!

I looked to the closet for help and his eyes stared right back at me when suddenly I met charlies gaze, which had traced back to where mine was. Oh no.

My eyes widened and so did Charlies as he got up from the bed and went over to the closet.

He looked inside for a moment before opening it, my heart going at a million miles an hour.

I could literally feel Charlies fury rolling off him as he slowly turned to face me.

"He stayed here with you!" He screamed.

I cringed into my pillow, afraid of what might happen. If Edward didn't get his way or if charlie said anything about me, Edward wouldn't be afraid to tell him off. No matter how polite he is.

Edward had stepped out of the closet, his eyes full of ancient grief and sadness. Was he giving up on me so soon?

I go up ran over to him, hugging him close to me and his arm wrapped around me.

"Dad I'm 18, you can't stop me from seeing him." I shot at him.

He scoffed. "Under my house and my rules you will not see him, ever again. Your lucky I'm not calling the police about this!" He pointed at Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad you are the police, the cheif to be exact."

"Bella tell Edward good bye, we have a lot to talk about."

I shook my head and my grip on Edward tighend as his did as well.

"No."

His face grew annyoed. "Bella now." He said sternly.

Again I shook my head and clutched onto Edward. "I said no."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes kept shifting from me to my father and back.

"Bella I will give you one last chance, tell him to leave now."

"No."

Charlie shrugged. "Fine, get out of my house."

I looked at him stunned.

He nodded his head. "Yup you heard me right both of you get out of my house. You say your 18 and don't have to listen to me fine then you can move out. Grab your things and leave."

With that he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

I stared at the door, my mouth wide opened, unable to speak.

Edward turned me around to face him. "Bella are you ok?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I closed my mouth and wiggled out of his hold.

"Bella?" He asked again.

I shook my head as I went under my bed and brought up an old duffle bag.

My own father had just kicked me out of my house.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry, more sorry then I can tell you. This is my fault. Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

I shook my head and continued to pack, only the small things that I needed.

When I finished i sat on my floor with my head in my knees, and started to weep.

I felt two arms snake around me and pull me into his chest. I started to cry into his chest, ruining his shirt with my salty tears.

"Ed-Edward where will I I go?" I cried into his shirt.

I felt him rub my back and coo to me. "Bella love, of course your coming with me, where else would you go?"

I had started to stop crying a little. "Y- you wo- would let me come with you?" I asked.

His eyes were soft and he nodded. "Of course love, I would do anything for you. I love you."

I hugged him tighter to me. "I love you too."

He then had picked me up in one arm and the duffle bag in the other and jumped out my window, heading towards his Volvo.

_**What do you think? This story is being written by two people so we really hope you guys like it so far. Please review! Tell us what you think will happen, what you want to happen, comments concerns you name it! Also you can keep up to date on the chapters with facebook under the name Carly Edwardphantom ...thanks for reading and please reivew...maybe..please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward opened the door of the passenger's side and buckled me in. He walked around the car in human pace, once he was in the car he put my duffle bag on the backseat and held my hand.

He started the car and we sped quietly down the road. After what seemed like a eternity of silence Edward finally broke it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean for you to get kicked out, this is all my fault I should have waited outside instead of in your closet" his voice was agonized.

I knew he would find some way to blame himself he always does.

"Please don't blame yourself. This is my fault too.." my voice was hoarse

Because of Edward's crazy driving we made it to the house in no time but before we got out of the car I had to ask him something.

"Does your family know I'm coming over..and to live with them?..I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Yes they know, Alice had caught them up on what happened. I can hear their thoughts everyone is so worried about you, especially Esme"

"What about Rosalie I know she doesn't like me much." I asked him. I wouldn't want any of them to feel like they have to leave because of me, but I didn't add that.

"Rosalie's thoughts are relatively calm. Shes actually grateful that you were brave enough to go save me. She won't have a problem with you living here."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Now shall we go in? Esme is dying to give you a hug."

I nodded. Edward got my duffle bag and was out of the car opening my door before I could blink.

He held my hand while we walked up the stone steps. He opened the unlocked the door and we took a step over the threshold.

Esme was the first to find me and embraced me in a stone grasp.

"My dearest Bella when will this family stop causing you pain." She whispered in my ear.

Carlisle found me and hugged me before I got give a response to Esme.

"I'm sorry. Bella I would be quite willing to go talk to your father for you if that's alright." He pulled away from the hug.

"No, no. Carlisle it's alright, Charlie is very stubborn. He made his decision and I know my father well, he will stick with something 'till the end."

"If you prefer.." He said simply and walked back to where Esme was standing.

Alice was next to find me. She gave me a peck on the cheek and hugged me but didn't say a thing.

I didn't notice I was tense until Jasper sent a flood on calmness towards me. Jasper didn't come and hug me it was probably because of his self control.

Emmett stood a foot away from me and said "Everything is going to be so much more fun with you around" he said grinning. I gave him a grimace.

Even Rosalie was there quietly standing in the back looking down at her feet.

"Okay guys. Don't over whelm her. I'm going to go take Bella upstairs and get her settled in." He said to everyone but then turned to Alice.

"Did you get everything ready upstairs?" he asked her.

"Yes Edward." She said with a huge smile on her face. I was suddenly scared of what was awaiting me up stairs and then it finally hit me..where was I going to sleep? Where would I put my things..?

Edward led me upstairs to his room and in the middle of the room was a colossal king sized bed. My jaw dropped.

"Where the hell did this come from!" I all but screeched. I heard a few chuckles from everyone downstairs but I ignored them.

Some of the shelves in his room were cleared off obviously to put my things on.

"Did you really think I would make you sleep on the couch or the floor? And did you really think I wouldn't give you some space to put your things? Oh..and about your clothes.." He said.

"Yeah..what about my clothes?" I asked cautiously

"I think it would be better if I showed you." He grabbed my wrist and led me to his walk in closet. My eyes bugged out.

His clothes were pushed to one end and there were a lot of girly stuff in it's place. And on the other side there was a rack of heels, converse and other shoes. Above that was a shelf with a lot of jewelry that looked very expensive. I wouldn't be touching those.

"Alice!" I hissed. Edward chuckled and walked in and dropped my duffle bag near the shoe rack. I would un-pack my stuff later, right now I wanted some alone time with Edward.

He came up to me and put both his arms around my waist lightly and looked deeply into my eyes just as I was gazing into his eyes worry creased my brow. His eyes were dark, he was thirsty.

"What's wrong" he whispered. "Your eyes..-I stroked the purple under his eye- they're dark, you're thirsty.." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

I didn't want him to leave and go hunt, not yet at least.

"I'm alright. I can go for a few more days." I didn't believe him.

With what my blood smelling so good to him I didn't want him to be in pain.

"I don't want you to be in pain because of me. I'm already taking too much from you" I frowned.

"Bella. You know I enjoy giving things to you even though you don't accept them without pouting" He grinned.

"That's because I can't give anything back to you." I said with a pout.

"Bella you give me everything just by breathing." And with that his lips were on mine.

We stood there kissing for who knows how long and then we broke apart because I needed air. He chuckled quietly and leaned in and whispered something.

"I've missed you so much. Life didn't have any meaning for me anymore." And he place one kiss on the bottom of my ear.

I stood there in awe, letting the powerful meaning of his words settle in. He swiftly picked me up and carried me to the enormous bed where he gently laid me down and began to nuzzle my neck.

He was going far beyond what our physical boundaries were before he left. He was cuddling with me.

"So, what were you doing up till 3 days ago?"I'd put this question off long enough. I wanted my answers.

He stiffened instantly and I waited.

"Nothing of consequence." He said, I could tell he was trying to change the subject.

"Tell me, I want to know." I pleaded

He sighed and his answer surprised me.

"Victoria. I was hunting Victoria. Even though I had left you, I still-and will always care about you-cared about your safety. I didn't get a good look at Victoria's mind, but I knew she would try to avenge James and she would come after you. I tracked her to Texas and then to Rio and then I lost her. I wasn't very good at it" He frowned

"Did Alice tell you Laurent also came to find me as a favor for Victoria?" I whispered.

"Yes she did. She also told me that you also jumped off a cliff. Is that correct?" He sounded mad.

I nodded slowly. A blush returning to my cheeks because of the stupid reason I did it. Well at the time

It didn't seem stupid at all.

"Will you _please _tell me why you were risking your life_?"_

"Umm, you'll think it's really stupid you might be mad.."

He waited and I sighed.

"Well I found out that..while I was risking my life, I could see you and hear you in my mind telling me to stop doing stupid and reckless things." I whispered. I wish he couldn't hear me.

"..You were risking _your _life just to see me?"

I nodded against his chest. He hugged me closer.

"I left more damage than I thought I would. I won't ever leave you again." He vowed. And with that his lips were on mine.

Again his kisses were different; we crossed the line he made. When I thought he would pull away; he didn't. We pulled away because I need air.

I laid back against his chest trying to savor the moment, but of course my stupid human needs had to make themselves noticed.

My stomach growled loudly and blood rushed to my cheeks. If I heard this Edward –and maybe the rest of his family- had heard it to.

"I'm neglecting your human needs." As he said that he threw me over his stone shoulder.

He ignored my weak tries or trying to get him to put me down. But this brought up a memory; he did the exact same thing the first night he stayed in my room with me knowing about it.

He gently sat me down in of the chairs in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly

"Omelets." He said with a wink.

I was surprised. I didn't know he could cook

"I started to watch cooking shows after the first night I was in your room with you knowing." He said while he placed my omelet and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

I must've been really hungry because I ate all of it, even though it was probably made for two.

I leaned across the table and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you" I said. I could get used to living here. This was my home now. This was my family now.

_**What do you think? ...Review please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

After eating one of the best omelets I have ever had, Edward carried me bridal stlye upstiars to his room.

He gently laid me down on the unnecessary king sized bed and gave me a short kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He murmered in my ear, being too caught up in our kiss I hadn't noticed that he had moved so he was hovering over me.

He was leaning up on his hands so I wouldn't feel any of his weight.

Maybe one day I would be as strong as Edward, strong enough so that he wouldn't have to hold back. Strong enough so that we could both be active in our physical relationship.

"I love you too." I mumbled through our kissing.

All good things come to an end though, and Edward pulled back. Always having to be the one who pulls back.

Maybe one day he wouldn't have to pull back. Maybe one day he wouldn't _want _to pull back.

We were both sitting up now and I was resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

What I wanted to do was keep kissing him and cuddle with him. But what I needed to do was un-pack my things so that Edward didn't have my bags taking over his room.

"Maybe I could un-pack my stuff?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around, holding me tighter against him.

"Of course you can Bella. This is your room too now so don't feel you have to ask to do or use anything, whats mine is yours love."

I could have cried at the words he had just spoken, but I would not be the emotional teenager who got kicked out of her house by her dad. My life would not be made into a drama movie.

I moved myself away from Edward's embrace unwillingly and slipped off the bed.

I walked over to my bags and unzipped one of them, not really knowing how to start this process.

Edward had unzipped the other one and I looked at him confused.

"I don't have to help you if you don't want me to, I understand if you don't want me seeing certain things..." He trailed off.

I shook my head. "No it's fine, thanks."

We both went back to looking through my bags. Truth was though that I was terrified of him going through my stuff. What if he had found my human girl things, or even worse, clothes that Alice had bought me that I'm sure had made it into the bags.

Thankfully though my bag had been the one with any silly human girl needs or clothes. Edward's bag held more of my objects rather then my clothes or toothpaste and things.

He was much faster at this then I was.

By the time I had actually taken out every single item in my bag, he was done putting away all the things that were in his.

"Where did you put all that stuff?" I asked him confused.

He flashes his perfect smile at me and shrugged. " The space was made for your things. Your things are on the shelves over there next to mine, and a few more personal things are in that drawer over there." He said while pointing and showing me exactly where all of things were.

"I'm sorry, I feel really bad about making you make all this room for me." I said while looking down, away from his gaze.

"Bella." He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I _like_ doing things for you, and that I _want _to do things for you."

I shook my head and looked back at the task in front of me. It wasn't fair how much he did for me and I couldn't do all that much for him.

He helped me finish putting my things away, inculding going into his closet that now really could be called my closet with all the stuff alice had bought.

When we finished I walked over to his music collection, it took up a whole wall!

"I still can't get over how much music you have." I said stunned while looking through all the different names.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It really isn't that much Bella." What scared me most was that he was serious.

"Edward with the amount of music you have you could open a chain company of music stores, and don't even want to start thinking about how much music you have downloaded on your MP3 Player."

He nuzzled his nose into my hair and breathed in my scent.

A wave of chills ran down my body at this. It wasn't that I was afraid of him losing control or anything, it just made me said to know how much he was struggling to fight the urge to kill me.

I scanned the wall in front of me and my caught one CD in particular that shocked me to say the least.

"Edward is that a Lady Ga Ga CD?" I asked, a hint of laughter escaping my lips.

He stopped dead in his tracks at burying his face in my hair and froze.

He was quiet for a while, probably unsure of what to say.

"Edward?" I asked his again.

He unwrapped his arms that were around my face and he was now standing quietly behind me.

The silence was growing uncomfortable, yet I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Edward, classical piano player 70's music hater Edward had a Lady Ga Ga CD.

After what seemed like forever he finally spoke.

"Emmett suggested that I listen to some of the music your generation listens to, in order to maybe try to understand why you like it." He spoke each word slowly.

I did my best not to laugh. "And?"

" I didn't like it." He said.

I smirked. "Mhm, so because you _don't _like Lady Ga Ga you have her CD mixed in with your type of piano classical music." I pressed.

All the while I was still standing facing the wall, this was great.

"Ok fine, let's just say that Emmett won that bet. But please Bella honestly know that your generations music is garbage and that-." He suddenly stopped talking.

I turned to face him and saw that he was staring straight in front of him, his focused on something that seemed far off in the distance.

"Edward wh-." Was all I managed to say before I was pulled tight against his chest and his hand was cupping my mouth. Panic started to wash through me.

He finally relaxed and let go of me and I stared at him ready for an explanation.

He chuckled nervously. Nervously? Edward was never nervous. It couldn't be good what he had seen before.

"Uh Bella, love, it seems to be that our cousins are coming for the weekend for a visit." He said nervously.

Family? Edward had said that all his family was gone.

As if reading my mind he answered my thoughts.

"The Denali's aren't blood family to us. They have the same diet as we do so we call them our family." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say, I still didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"Bella I'm going to go speak to Carlisle for a moment but I'll be right back." He promised.

He kissed my hair and then he was gone.

I was still trying to process what was going on right now. Why would Edward be so nervous about his cousins coming for a visit. He was hardly ever nervous.

This might have been the first time I have ever seen him this nervous, and it scared me.

As I was trying to go through all my thoughts, Rosalie and Alice came into Edward's room and sat down on the bed. Rosalie was here too? Oh no this couldn't be good.

" So how's Bella liking her new room?" Alice asked.

I smiled and shrugged. "Any place with Edward is perfect."

Alice laughed and Rosalie continued to look down at the ground.

I needed to know why Rosalie hated me, I needed to make things right with her.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, but I-" She cut me off mid sentence.

Seemed to run the family.

"Don't leave Edward's side while the Denalis' are here, and make sure you keep him away from Tanya." She said quickly.

Tanya? "Tanya? Who's Tanya?" I asked her.

Alice groaned. "Rosalie, why did you have to bring this up!" Alice yelled in a whisper towards her sister.

Rosalie glared at Alice. "She deserves to know."

Alice sighed and shook her head.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked again.

" Tanya is our 'cousin' who has a thing for Edward ever since they first met." Rosalie explained.

As much as Rosalie hated me, and as much as I feared her, I would forever be thankful towards her for telling me this.

Maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought she did.

"Bella you can't say anything to Edward though." Alice warned. "Even if you did ask him he wouldn't be honest with you, he'd be afraid to tell you."

I nodded, my lips pressed into a hard line.

I guess Edward was coming because before I knew it Alice and Rosalie had vanished.

"So about the CD." Edward began, trying to change the subject of his family.

Edward went on about the CD but honestly I wasn't really listening.

Did Edward have a fling with this Tanya? How pretty was she, prettier than Rosalie. If she was I was in deep trouble.

Suddenly Japser appeared at the door.

"Hey Edward our cousins decided to come a little early, they just got here." He announced.

I froze as did Edward.

"Great, we'll be right there." Edward said, no tone of reflection in his voice.

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered as softly as possible to him as we walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry love, they will adore you." He assured me.

We got down the stairs and brand new sets of perfection and eyes were standing before.

I was taking in the cousins when a strawberry blonde girl walked towards us.

"Oh Edward it's been far too long, how've you been?"

This was the Tanya I had been warned about. The Tanya that was killing any little hope that I had with seeing myself with a future with Edward.

_Thanks for all the favorites and reviews...it means so much to us! Review please?_


	4. Chapter 4

Tanya walked towards Edward and gave him a long hug. I was waiting for them to pull apart when finally Edward cleared his throught and pulled away.

"Edward you look well. Just like I remember." Tanya said while giving Edward a look from head-to-toe.

"You look well Tanya." Edward said looking her in the eyes with a wry smile. Tanya was obviously disappointed with his reaction because her face fell just a little. She turned and skipped to where Alice was standing.

Next two girls with pale blond, corn silk hair approached us.

"This is Irina" Edward gestured towards the woman whose face was slightly oval shaped and she had her hair up in a slick pony tail.

"And this is Kate" He gestured to the woman who had a round face and her hair was in ringlets and fell past her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." Kate said and shook my hand

"N-Nice to meet you too." I stuttered.

"Welcome to the family" Irina said and grasped me and in a hug. I was a bit shocked but I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a light squeeze.

Next two people walked up to us they both had black hair and a olive tone to their pale skin

"I'm Carmen and this is Eleazer –she gestured to the man beside her- Edward has told us so much about you" she said smiling.

I blushed. Edward was telling his 'cousins' about me? Well that made me feel special.

"I wish I could say the same." I frowned. I wondered why Edward never said anything about them. I would have to ask him later.

"Don't worry! We'll have plenty of time over the next few weeks to get to know each other!" She said smiling.

I smiled and nodded. Edward had his arm around me and hugged me closer.

"Shall we go to the living room and get more comfortable?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, let's go" Eleazer said speaking for the first time

Edward pulled me towards the living room but I stopped him.

"What's wrong love?" He said worry creasing his brow.

"Nothings' wrong, I was just going to go up to your room and read."

"Why don't you want to join us?" He asked confused

"I do..but I just want to give you and the rest of your family time to catch up with the Denalis' I could meet them tomorrow." I said

"So selfless.." he murmured

I smiled.

"I'll join you. I could visit with them tomorrow with you."

And he called me selfless.

"It won't be much fun for you. I'll be just reading and you'd be sitting there.." I said frowning

"Where ever you are it's always a fun place to be, Bella." He whispered in my ear. I flushed.

I groaned and gave in.

"You know what? Never mind it would be rude not to meet with your family on the first day of their visit. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the living room.

When we got there everyone was having a silent conversation too low for my ears. But just as Eleazer saw us it got quite.

I blushed and felt a bit awkward. Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to the white sofa; he sat in-between Esme and myself. I noticed Tanya glaring at me. I tried to ignore her.

Carmen and Eleazer had a few questions for us they had asked: How Edward and I had met, how it was like having a vampire for a boy friend and a lot of other questions. Everyone talked till midnight almost. I yawned.

"Tired are we?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I'll be right back." Edward said to everyone. He picked me up and carried me to his room and placed me in bed. He threw the covers over me and laid down beside me and started to hum my lullaby.

I woke up around 9:00am and Edward wasn't in the bed with me. He was probably downstairs with his family. I sighed and got up and walked into the closet and got my bag of toiletries, some clean clothes and a towel and walked across the hall to the massive bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower and headed downstairs hoping to see Edward there but no one was down there. I walked into the kitchen and Rosalie was sitting there reading a book. She heard me and looked up.

"The boys went hunting, and the girls went to Port Angeles to get some shopping done." She said quietly

I nodded. My face falling.

"Edward left a note. It's on the counter over there" Rosalie said.

"Thanks." I whispered

_Bella _the note said. _Sorry I didn't tell you that I was going to go hunt. Emmett and Jasper wanted to go this morning and they all but dragged me out of the house. Sorry. Love, help yourself to anything in the fridge or the pantry. I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me._

_Love Edward. _

I sighed and folded the noted and put it in my back pocket of my jeans.

I had managed to find a box of cereal and milk. I walked over to where Rosalie was sitting.

"Can I sit here?" I asked Rose.

She just nodded. I had a question or two- to ask her.

"Rosalie, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much."

"Hate. I don't hate you, I don't particularly like you..Bella, I envy you." She said. Why would _Rosalie _envy _me_? Plain and ordinary as I am.

"That's ridiculous" I said.

"Not it's not!" She almost yelled. I leaned back in my chair.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You have a choice, I didn't, none of us did and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your life is." She said. She was talking about me being a vampire.

"My life is not miserable. It's not perfect but whose is."

"Mine was. Absolutely perfect. But there were things I still wanted, a husband who would kiss me when he got home and a family of my own. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. But I was young and in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life I left a friend's house late. I was walking home when I saw Royce drinking with his friends. He grabbed me and pulled me and attacked me right there."

"I'm sorry." I said. It wasn't fair to let anyone die like that.

"He left in there in the streets thinking I was dead. Carlisle found me he smelt all the blood. I got my revenge on them. I got all his friends first and saved Royce for last so he knew I was coming. Things got better after I found Emmett but there will always be this, what I miss most are all the possibilities. Sitting on a porch somewhere with Emmett grey haired by my side surrounded by our grandchildren. Their laughter." She trailed off.

I could see how much she wanted to be human and how it made her sad to even talk about the life she wanted but now could never have.

"I understand that's what you want Rosalie, but this is what I want. There is nothing in the world I'm going to want more then Edward." I whispered.

"You're wrong again." She said "There will be nothing in the world you will want more then _blood, _after your changed Bella." She had a point. I would be thirsty for who knows how long.

"Rosalie..why didn't you go shopping with Alice and everyone else?" I swear Edward had probably made her do this.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Edward so rarely leaves you alone so I took this opportunity." She smiled.

"So Edward didn't make you talk to me?" I asked

"No, he thinks I went shopping with the others." Wow. So Rosalie really did want to talk to me.

"Rosalie I want to thank you. For telling me your story, I know I'm probably the last person on earth you would want to tell your story but I thank you. Also that you for warning me about Tanya. I saw how she was looking at Edward yesterday." Yes. I would owe her for the rest of eternity.

I sighed and looked down at my now soggy and unappealing cereal. I got up and put my bowl in the sink and went up to Edward's room and climbed up onto his-or should I say my bed- and started to read Romeo and Juliet to kill the time. I was at the part where Romeo is under Juliet's window when I heard a familiar rumble. I couldn't be..I got up off the bed and walked to the window wall. There in the Cullens' drive way was my rusty old truck. I stood there staring at my truck.

Suddenly a pair of cold hands hugged me from behind. I was startled my breathing and my heart sped up.

"I know how much you love that piece of junk so I thought I would go get it for you. And sorry for scaring you." He said then kissed my neck.

I turned around in his arms and hugged him. "Don't hate the truck." I said pouting.

"But it doesn't even go over 60!" He said

"Well some of us don't like to go fast. And hey, I was raised to abide the laws." I said grinning.

We both stood there smiling and then my stomach growled and I groaned.

"Didn't you eat yet?" he asked

"Umm, well I made a bowl of cereal and then I got side tracked and then it went all soggy and looked disgusting and I threw it out." I said with a sheepish grin.

"What got you side tracked?" He asked

"…Rosalie wanted to talk to me." I whispered.

"About what?" He asked shocked

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. I'll tell you later tonight, unless you don't hear it in her head."

"Alright." I could hear the curiosity burning behind his calm words.

We stood there awkwardly until my stomach growled again.

"Time for breakfast, or should I say lunch." He said flashing my favorite crooked grin.

Edward picked up and I squealed, suddenly we were in the living room. Alice and the Denalis' were sitting on the sofa's surrounded by dozens upon dozens bags. Knowing Alice she must have bought me more things. I sighed internally and Edward carried me into the dining room, he sat me down in one of the chairs around the table.

"I can make my own lunch Edward." I sighed

"I got it love. And anyways I'm almost done." He said

I sighed and waited. There was no point in arguing.

"She has legs! Why doesn't she use them?..Making Edward carry her _everywhere." _I heard Tanyasay from the other room.

"Be quite Tanya!" Kate hissed.

"She's even making him cook for her! She's the one that eats, not him. She should do her own and not have him do everything for her." She kept on ranting.

"Shut up! Bella can probably hear your and of course Edward will hear you too!" Kate said

Tanya snorted. "She's just another human. I doubt she could hear us. And as for Edward I don't care, he might finally realize he doesn't want this _human _anymore."

I'd heard enough, tears filled my eyes and fell over falling silently down my cheek.

I heard something fall in the kitchen. Sounded like plates and glasses. I heard Edward growl.

I got up and walked to the kitchen Edward wasn't in there so I walked around to the living room.

Edward was there growling at Tanya.

"Don't you ever talk about my Bella like that Tanya! We let you in this house so you might as well have respect for the people living in it! When we were in Alaska Tanya I told you I didn't want you. And now after you said all these things about Bella, what in the hell makes you think I would want you after that? So get it in your head Tanya. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU." Edward yelled at now scared Tanya

Edward saw me and rushed over to me, he picked me up and then suddenly we were standing right beside his Volvo.

"Get in." He told me in a hard voice

I opened the door and buckled myself in.

"Just wait here for one moment." He said and then disappeared.

I laid my head against the head rest on the seat and closed my eyes. Maybe Tanya was right, I was just a human girl. Not a blond, glorious, immortal like Tanya. I sighed. Then I heard the soft purr of the car and my eyes fluttered open. We were suddenly speeding down the highway.

"Where are we going Edward?" He didn't say anything. My heart started to beat faster.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! And sorry this chapter was sooo long I just wanted to fit a lot of things in there, So review and stay tuned for the next chapter written by Carly :). Oh and add Carly on Facebook for updates/pictures ect find her at: __Carly Edwardphantom also cheak out her stories. The next chapter will be much better KEEP READING! _


	5. Chapter 5

Bella:

Edward was driving far past the speeding limit on the highway, faster then usual if that was even possible.

It had only been ten minutes but we had covered mileage that should have taken the average driver in Forks a half hour.

Most of the ride I had been scared to ask let alone look at Edward.

After the Tanya incident he was ever more furious then I had ever seen him. If there was ever a time I was scared of him, it would be now.

Finally I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" He answered tensely, his eyes never leaving the road.

I gulped. "Are y- you ok?"

His eyes shut tight and he took one hand off of the wheel to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He sighed before answering. "I don't know Bella." He answered coldly.

I looked away from him and stared down at my hands, tears slowly creeping their way to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled in a whisper so low I didn't think it was even possible for him to hear me.

"The car slowed down to somewhat a degree and he questioned me.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, eyes still on focused on the road.

I shrugged uncomfortably.

The truth was I just wanted to go home now, and I meant my home with Charlie and not back at Edward's. I had destroyed the only good thing going for me right now in my life, and I'd rather live with Charlie then be in the presence of people when I know I'm not wanted.

I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind right now, if he knew what I was thinking I don't know what he would think of me to be honest.

Suddenly the car came to stop and we were on the side of the highway.

"Bella look at me." Edward commanded gently.

I sniffled the teardrops back into my eyes and glance sideways at him.

He sighed. "Bella , love, why are you crying?" He asked.

I shook my head sniffled again.

He chuckled lightly. "Always so stubborn are we?" We teased lightly.

I couldn't help but give a small smile through my sobbing at that because, it was true.

"You know how beautiful you look when you smile?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

He sighed again and took my folded hands into one of his.

"Bella please tell me why you're crying." He pleaded softly.

I shook my head and managed to get words out without choking.

"Nothing's wrong." I mumbled.

He shook his head, his eyes serious now.

"Bella you're crying, obviously something's wrong now please just tell me, let me make it better."

I hope one day I'll be like Edward in this perspective, be as selfless as him, as caring as him.

"I just, I just don't like seeing you mad like this." I whispered. My gaze leaving his own.

He thought about that for a moment before I was suddenly sitting in his lap, his head rested on top of my head breathing in my scent.

"Bella I'm sorry love, honestly. I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you I was just very agitated with my cousin for acting so rudely like that, and I still am." He growled.

I cringed into his chest at the thought of Tanya again, the beautiful and charming Tanya, the girl who _should _be with Edward.

"You shouldn't be mad at her." I mumbled into his chest.

He grew still for a second before holding me tighter. "And why would that be?" He asked annoyance and curiosity deep in his voice.

"Well Tanya _is _the one for you. She's beautiful, smart, a vampire, and she's right, you do everything for me and that's not fair." I rushed out before tears could escape me.

Edward moved me so that could face him and his eyes were burning into mine.

"Do you honestly think that I love Tanya more then you, or that she is the one for me?" He asked.

I nodded my head and his lips pressed into a straight line.

"I guess my leaving you left more scars then I thought." He whispered.

I didn't answer this, I didn't know what to say exactly.

"Bella, ever since the moment that I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. I've told you time and time again that I love you, and that you _are _the one for me. I just can't believe that you sincerely think that I would prefer Tanya over you." He said, hurt clearly heard in his voice.

"Edward, I know that you love me, it just...makes more sense for you to love her instead of me." I argued back to him.

"It makes no sense." He hissed at me.

I could feel the tears start to creep back to my eyes and he could sense that too because he sighed and hugged me to him while whispering loving words into my ear.

"Love, I'm sorry about all of this but they should all be going home fairly soon and all of this will be over. But for now I'm taking you away for a bit just until things cool down a bit ok." He explained.

I shook my head into his chest and he frowned.

"Edward you can't hide me from Tanya forever." I sighed in frustration.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because Edward they're your family, and it doesn't matter if they hate me, they still like you."

He chuckled. "Bella stop being selfless for once and let me do what's best for you, for us." He pleaded.

Ironic how he thought I was being the selfless one, they were his family after all.

"No, we have to go back." I said in a voice that attempted to make me seem confident.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but you must be starving so let's get you something to eat so we can avoid _that _part of home right now, although I do love cooking for you." He said grinning as he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

I giggled quietly and snuggled into his chest. I would let him win this one for now.

I must had fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see Edward's perfect golden ones gazing into mine and I let out a small gasp.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

I shook my head and sat up as much as Edward would allow me to, he pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked outside and it was now very dark out. I looked to the other window and saw there were tiny little lights lighting up the outside of a building and I looked at Edward questionably.

He smiled his crooked smile at me. "Are you telling me you don't know where we are." He asked.

I looked outside again.

It looked like we were in, Port Angeles maybe?

"Are we in Port Angeles?" I asked him.

He smiled and held me tight against him. "Maybe." He teased.

He pulled me out of the car with him pulled me to his side.

He closed the car door and walked with me hand and hand to the sidewalk.

Suddenly everything in front of me was starting to become clear as day.

What stood in front of us was the restaurant Edward took me to the night that those groups of guys were following me.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked him confused.

He frowned slightly at that. " Do you not want to stay here, I could find something else for you..." He trailed off.

I shook my head. "No Edward not all this...perfect."

He smiled his crooked smile again, I felt like I was reliving that moment when we first really had sparks fly, and it was breathtaking.

"Glad it's perfect then love, come on let's get you inside you must starving."

This time around Edward didn't have to ask or pay his way to a more private booth; the restaurant was mostly empty since it wasn't the business season so the waitress told us to sit anywhere we like.

I ordered mushroom ravioli and a coke, just because I honestly couldn't come to grips with eating anything else from the restaurant.

Edward had ordered himself a coke, which eventually ended up being my coke after all, I didn't know how thirsty I really was.

After diner Edward walked me back to his car and opened my door for me, and for once I let him open and close it for me without giving him any trouble, thus earning a smile and a small kiss from his perfect lips.

Edward turned on the heat and gave me his jacket when he saw I was starting to get cold and slowly closed my eyes while being as comfortable and content as I could ever be right now.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in an unfamiliar yet very comfortable bed. I sat up in the bed and took in my surroundings; it looked like I was in a hotel. I looked around the big room for Edward but he wasn't anywhere in sight, I got up off the bed and looked around the whole room but he wasn't there. I ended up back in the big bedroom and sat on the bed. Did he leave me? Did he finally realize that Tanya was the one for him and he just left me here? My heart sped up and I started to hyperventilate. I heard a loud gasp and then suddenly I was being hugged by cold arms.

"Bella! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you have a nightmare?" He took my face in both of his hands and gently wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Bella, love, please tell me what's wrong!"

" I-It's nothing..I just over reacted. I thought you had left me again.'' I whispered into his chest. I didn't have to look at his face to see how he felt.

"Never, will I ever leave you again. Don't you trust me Bella?''

What a silly question to ask.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't want to lose you.'' I whispered against his chest.

We sat there on the bed for what seems like hours. I was cuddled to his chest, he would pull me tighter to himself but I wasn't complaining. During the moment of silence a couple of questions popped into my head that I needed to ask.

"Um, Edward, I need to ask you a couple of questions..'' I said to him and pulled back to look at his face.

''What ever it is you can ask me love'' his voice sounded like melted honey and it distracted me for a minute. I quickly cleared my head and asked my first question.

"First of all where are we? I mean I know we are in a hotel but where?''

"Well, are still in Port Angeles. And as for the hotel we are at the Olympic Lodge.''

The Olympic Lodge. The most expensive hotel in all of Port Angeles

"Edward! I told you to take me _home_ not to the most expensive hotel in Port Angeles!" I whined

Edward grinned.

"Bella, it's not expensive. And I didn't want to take you home and let you deal with Tanya. Just let everything cool down for a bit and then we'll go back home." He said calmly

"Okay. Second, what about school? Are we officially dropping out ?" I joked

"No, and we've only missed 4 days of school. It's not a big deal. We could say that I went to visit Rose and Emmett at college and you went to visit your mother in Florida. No one has to know anything about our...situation." It looked like he had it all planned out.

"You've thought of this before haven't you?" I asked my eyes narrowing slightly.

He chuckled and nodded. And my stomach growled. I laughed

"Edward you didn't pack a tooth brush by any chance did you.'' I asked laughing

"Actually…" With that he left the room and was back in an instant.

"Alice stopped by today. She dropped a bag of your things while you were sleeping" He handed me a pink duffle bag.

Well. At least you can tell Alice packed my stuff from the _pink_ duffle bag. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth being fast and through, yanked the hair brush through my hair trying to untangle the mess. I looked through the bag hoping to find my comfy old sweats- what was I saying, _fashion diva Alice _packed my bag. I settled for a baby pink tank top and what looked like designer jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and into the sitting area. There on the coffee table was my breakfast, or maybe it was food to feed a whole village. On the table there was a large bowl of cut up fruit, bacon, cereal, and Frisbee sized cinnamon buns oh and a huge omelet. I do _not _eat that much.

"Edward, there's enough food here to feed a damn village.''

"You don't need to eat all of it Bella. I ordered it while you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up and ask what you wanted so I ordered what seemed acceptable for a breakfast.'' He flashed my favorite crooked smile. Damn, he knew I couldn't resist that smile. I suppressed a groan and sat down on the floor, not knowing what to eat first. My stomach growled in response to the smell of the bacon and omelet so I grabbed those first. I hadn't even made a dent in the food and I was full. I walked over and sat down with Edward on the sofa; he crushed me gently to his chest and I sighed.

"It's nice having some alone time, just you and me." He said gazing into my eyes. It was like I could see his soul.

I sighed into his chest and snuggled closer.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go use the pool; it's the middle of the day no one will be there yet. Or we could just stay here.'' He said.

It had been a while since I went swimming, last time I almost drowned and the life guard had to give me CPR. And another time when I went snorkeling the mouth piece got lodged behind my teeth and the life guard had to pry my mouth open. I blushed at the memories.

"Why are you blushing? What's wrong?''

"Hmm? Nothing just thinking about the last time I went swimming as a kid.''

"I'm guessing it didn't go well.'' He said chuckling

"You guessed right.'' I said laughing.

"Care to tell me what happened" He asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing." My cheeks grew redder.

"Please?" He said unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.

"Okay last time I went snorkeling the mouth piece came off and it got lodged behind my teeth and then the life guard had to pry my mouth open. And then the other time I went swimming I almost drowned and then the life guard had to give me CPR.'' I rushed out quickly

"Oh, Bella, stuff like that could only happen to you.'' He said chuckling

"Hmpf. But I want to go swimming. I know you'll save me if I'm about to drown. But there is one problem, I don't have a bathing suit.'' I said.

"You should check the duffle bag again; Alice would have packed something of the sorts." He said grinning.

"Okay. We'll then I'll go change and be right back.'' I said and got up and went to the bathroom where I left the duffle bag. I quickly rifled through the clothes and I found a dark blue bikini. The top had ruffles and a small black bow in the middle and the bottoms were just simple blue with strings on the side. It looked a bit small. I've never really worn a bikini before; it was strictly one piece suits when I would go to beach. I put on the bikini and looked in the mirror. It wasn't that bad actually. I looked in the bag and found a tee-shirt and I slipped that on over the bikini top and stepped out and walked into the sitting area. Edward was standing there in red swim trunks, he heard me walk over and he turned to face me.

"Ready to go love?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said staring at his bare chest.

Together we walked hand in hand down to the hotel's indoor pool.

During the elavator ride down to the first floor, there was a little girl who looked to be about four years old standing next to who I guess was her older sister.

She shly waved at Edward who to my suprise waved back at her and offered her one of my favorite crooked smiles.

It was a side of him I've never seen before, I never would have thought that Edward Cullen could be so... cute with children. I never really thought of him as the children loving type, even if he didn't like children after witnessing what just happened you never would have thought otherwise.

When it was our stop to get off Edward smiled at the little girl, a good-bye gesture, and we exicted the lift.

"Well that was, interesting." I mumbled to him as we walked down the hallway towards the pool.

"What was interesting?" He asked, completley oblivious to what just happened.

"I never pictured you as a children person." I shrugged.

He chuckled before squeezing my hand. "When have I ever told you I have a hatred towards children? I happen to like them actually love."

I was learning more about him every day. "I never thought you _hated _kids, it's just I never would have thought you would be so comfortable and relaxed with them."

He chuckled again and squeezed my hand. "There's a lot you don't know about my past Bella. Before I was changed I always dreamed of having a family, it was sort of my big dream besides joining the army."

I walked in shock at what he just said, never in a million years would I have ever thought that Edward Cullen would want children one day.

I gained up enough courage and asked him; " So would you ever want kids with _me _one day?"

He sighed as he let go of my hand to get the room key out of his swim short's back pocket.

"Bella you know that could never happen, it's just not physically possible." He explained while sliding the room key into the pool door lock.

"But lets just say it _was _possible, would you want kids with me?" I tried again.

He stopped as he was about to open the door and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, things were...different when I was human, a whole lot less of complications. Life was simpilar back then from now, especially being what I am now. If I wasn't what I am now yes, I would of course want kids with you, but it isn't that way. You understand right?"

I nodded my head but didn't answer him.

He sighed and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do you still want to go swimming, I promise I won't let you drown." He smirked.

I smiled and tangled my hand back into his. "Yeah, but you have to promise to make sure I don't drown."

He chuckled before opening the door that led into the pool.

"Bella, it's my job to protect you."

XXX

Swimming with Edward was interesting? Fun? There wasn't really a word I could think of that would describe this but it was something..maybe it was fun and interesting. He didn't let me drown, or slip. Which was a good thing. But we did have fun; we acted like little kids; splashing and goofing around. I've never seen Edward let loose like this before. Tomorrow I would be in a car going back to Forks. Back to the Cullens' home. Back to face Tanya. I snuggled deeper into Edwards' arms and went into a deep sleep while he hummed my lullaby.

Hey, people. Sorry for no update..well we updated today! So review? Like? Anything? Pleaseeee. We'll try to get back to a more regular posting basis but both of us have being going through some bumps and complications right now so bear with us if we don't update. I'm planning on getting Tanya to call Bella some bad names in the next chapter..any suggestions? Please help because I'm coming up blank Until next time –Ashleen and Carly


End file.
